


Skipping Hearts and Skipping Class

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: a flash of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta
Summary: When skipping class leads to a sudden friendship.





	

Her heart pounded in her ears, her steps feeling heavier by the minute, she kept a steady pace her head scanning up and back down the halls. She was almost there, the door to freedom was just around the next corner and down the hall. Her nerves calmed a bit as she got closer, she was going to make it. She let out a sigh of relief and released the knuckle white grip on the straps of her backpack. She was just coming up on the corner when she suddenly paused hearing the sounds of squeaky wheels. Jerry, the cleaner. She forgot about him, she was at a four way cross, she looked behind her nothing, she looked to the right around the corner, nothing, down the hall to the left, and she spotted him, Fuck. She weighed her options, she couldn’t just go to class; she had hid in the library until it was twenty passed ensuring everyone was inside somewhere where they needed to be, then like a cat on a fence she skulked her way out of the library.  
“Psst.”  
She looked across the hall, Finn.  
She shook her head, her eyes big, silently asking him, “What?”  
He nodded to her right, she looked around the corner, the disabled toilet, she nodded once, she snuck a peek down the hall and saw Jerry pushing the rolley-bin slowly, as soon as he stopped to empty another bin she darted around the corner, her hand was on the door-knob and just as she turned it another body skidded into hers the door pushed open and they both stumbled in. She stumbled across the floor and turned to see Finn leaning against the door, “That were close.” He breathed heavily.  
“I’d say, nearly banged my head.” She waved dramatically.  
“But you didn’t May.” He smirked.  
She mumbled “Whatever,” looking away from him.  
“What were you doing out of class anyway?” he asked.  
“I could ask you the same.” Her tone defensive, as she propped a hand on her hip.  
“I asked first though.”  
Rolling her eyes she dropped her hand from her hip, “If you MUST know, I were skipping.”  
“You, skippin’?”  
Her face screwed up in offense, okay so yeah, she did have a bit of a rep for being the scholarly type, always getting good marks, and the teachers said she was a joy to have in class, “I know it’s soooo hard to believe.” She drawled sarcastically.  
“No, well, what’s so important that you’re skippin’?”  
She let out a hardy sigh, “You’ll probably think it’s daft but whatever, I was skipping because…”  
“Because…” he drawled.  
“Look, the new Weezer album came out today and I really just couldn’t wait any longer so I’m skipping, besides its Friday nothing important happenin’ here.”  
“Huh.” He wondered aloud and nodded.  
“So why were you skippin’?” his reason was probably more exciting than hers, like a meeting a girl or planning a party, or some football thing.  
“I was going to do the same actually.”  
Her eyebrows furrowed, “Really?”  
“Yeah, really.”  
“Who knew you had decent taste in music.”  
“Me? I’ll have you know that my music knowledge is far superior to anyone else’s in this town.”  
“PLEASE. Don’t make me laugh.” She scoffed.  
“You think you know more?”  
“No, I know I do.”  
“That’s some big talk, May.” He said pushing off the door.  
She rolled her eyes, “Whatever.”  
“What makes you think you know more?”  
“Please, you’ve had too many offenses against you for me to believe that you know what you’re talking about.”  
“What does that mean?” he asked his head jerking back.  
“Well, how about a few weeks ago in the common room when your girlfriend played Backstreet Boys and you sat there and bobbed your head to it.”  
“Wait, wait, what? I don’t have a girlfriend, and Backstreet Boys? Never. Ever.”  
“I was in there, for once, waiting for my mate but that doesn’t matter because it happened. I saw.”  
“Hold on are you talking about Stacey?  
“Yeah, her.”  
“She’s not my girlfriend, not even a friend really, I had my earbuds in working on maths and she sat down next to me leaning over my shoulder looking at my work, I told her I was trying to concentrate, didn’t even take my earbuds out.”  
Well, she had missed that as she had put her own headphones on, “Oh.”  
“Oh. Is right. And your one to talk, what about when you played Sabotage at the pub, quite mainstream that is.”  
“Well, you played fucking Spaceman, what is that crap?”  
“That is a quality tune.”  
“Yeah if—“ she went quiet hearing the door handle jiggle.  
She and Finn looked at each other, then there was a knock on the door, a moment passed and they both let out a sigh.  
“Think it’s clear?” she asked.  
“Let me check.”   
He gripped the door handle, “Oh Fuck.”  
“What?” she asked taking a step towards him.  
When he turned around he had the doorknob in his hand.  
“Oh fuck.” She said, and he couldn’t help but laugh.  
“What are we gonna do?” she asked frantic.  
“Calm down I’ll just..” he trailed off then turned to the door, “HEY! HELP, WE’RE—“  
“Finn! You can’t do that! They’ll think we’ve been fuckin’ if they find us.” She hissed.  
“Why, why would we fuck in a disabled toilet?”  
“Because—“  
“Someone in there?” a voice called.  
Finn drew his gaze away from her, “Yeah mate, got stuck.”  
The doorknob jiggled a little and there was some tinkering and then it was opening, Rae stepped close behind Finn as the door opened wishing she could just shrivel up, “Having a little rendezvous, eh?” Jerry smirked.  
“No, we were—“  
“That’s right, Jer, think you could keep it?” Finn asked.  
“Aye, I was one young once, you kids scamper off now, and I’ll go get some supplies to fix this.” He said and walked off down the hall.  
“No harm, see.”  
“Yeah accept Jerry thinks we were fuckin’.”  
“Who cares at least he won’t bust us and ‘sides who’s he gonna tell?” he stepped out of the bathroom.   
“Now let’s just—“  
“Mr. Nelson.” A voice bellowed.  
“Fuck,” he muttered, her eyes went wide and he pushed her back and then shut the door. She wasn’t sure exactly what that was all about, so she pressed her ear to the door.  
“No, no, honest Miss, I was just using the loo then got locked in.”  
“Mr. Nelson, why don’t you come tell me after school how exactly you found yourself locked in the out of order, disabled toilet.”  
“Can I at least get my bag?”  
“Make it quick.”  
Rae stepped back as the door opened, he shut it not letting it click, “Got detention, here,” he said pulling out his wallet.  
“Pick mine up too, please?” he said as he handed her a twenty pound note.  
“Yeah.” She nodded.  
“Be at mine tonight around 6 so we can listen to it.”  
She nodded, he smiled and winked.  
With that she stepped back and he left, she waited a moment for the coast to be clear before stepping out into the hall, she spotted Jerry coming back and quickly made her way out the front of the school.  
–  
There was a lot of self-control involved that afternoon, and he had better well appreciate it, she didn’t even know why she chose to wait, maybe it was because he took the heat while she was the one to get off scot free. She shook her head it wouldn’t be much longer now, she wrapped her knuckles against the door.  
It’s funny she had only been to his house once before but she remembered exactly where it was. She had went there with Chop and Izzy, he was dropping off something Finn left at his. It was also funny that they had the same circle of friends but never really hung out together. It was always the six of them, but in different pairings, her, Chop and Izzy; Him, Archie, Chop; Chloe, Archie, her; Izzy, Chop, Finn. Once or twice they all hung out together at the pub, but they never directly talked to each other, just added comments here and there always civil, he could be quiet at times she knows.  
A moment later it opened, “May.” He smiled.  
“Rae.” She groaned.  
“What was that May?”  
“Ugh, here.” She said thrusting the small bag forward.  
“I thought we were going to listen together, you didn’t listen to it without me did you?”  
She sighed, “No, I didn’t.”  
“Well, get in here girl.”  
“Can you at least say my name?”  
“Rae, would you please come inside.”  
“Yeah.”  
He stepped aside and she crossed over into his house. “Do you wanna drink or somethin’?”  
“Yeah, whatever you have’s good.” She nodded.  
“Alright, you can go up to me room, door at the end of that hall.”  
She nodded and they went their separate ways. Pushing the door to his room open she was a little surprised, his room was pretty similar to hers, she had a lot of the same posters on her wall, she wandered over to his selection of music, it was similar too. She slung her bag around to her front and pulled out her cd, she then set her bag on the floor.  
Struggling a bit to open the package she cursed, “Bollocks.”  
“Alright there?”  
She looked up to see Finn with two cups of tea. “I—I got it.” She grunted peeling off the seal finally.  
She turned on his stereo and hit eject, she placed the cd on the deck and pushed it in. Turning around he was sitting on his bed, he smiled and offered her a cup of tea, she treaded over and took it from him; he nodded to the space next to him.  
Sitting down she sighed, then took a sip of her tea. “Um..thanks for earlier.” She spoke softly.  
“It’s alright.”  
“Did you get in a lot of trouble?”  
“Nah, just a warnin’.”  
Rae nodded, “You got out alright?”  
“Yeah, slipped right out.”  
The song had only been playing a minute or two but she completely missed it, she got up and walked back over restarting it. Not thinking about it that was something she normally did when she was interrupted or didn’t give a track her full attention.  
“What?” she asked when she had turned and saw Finns confused face.  
“N-nothin’ just a bit odd is all.”  
“What is?” her voice small, insecure.  
“I-I just do the same thing, was actually fighting the urge to restart it actually.” He chuckled some.  
“Oh, yeah, well, great band Weezer, I like to give..well, music in general my full attention.”  
“I know what you mean.” He nodded as she sat back down beside him.  
“Funny, we’ve never really talked before.” He mentioned.  
“Am I going to have to restart it again?” she laughed lightly.  
“No, well, do you have anywhere else to be tonight?”  
“No.”  
“Okay, so we can talk a bit and listen as many times as we want.”  
“Alright.” She was hesitant, she wasn’t sure why yet.  
“So how come we’ve never really talked?”  
She resisted the urge to snort a laugh and say, ‘why would you ever wanna talk to me, I’m boring.’  
“Um, I dunno, different crowds?” she offered.  
“We have the same friends.”  
“Yeah, but we individually have common interests with each of them, me and you don’t really.” She said.  
“Well, we both like music.”  
“True.” She nodded slowly.   
“Okay so how about we spend some time just us getting to know each other?”  
She was thrown for a loop, “Why?” she blurted out.  
“Because, RAE, you’re obviously sound and I think we would get along really well, don’t you?”  
“I-I guess.”  
“Okay, so me and you, we’re gonna hang out more.”  
“If you’re sure.”  
“I’m sure.”  
“Right.”  
–  
The rest of the evening went by with them talking a little about each track and then they re-listened to the album in its entirety without a single peep. Rae had pushed her self-off the bed and said, “Well, this has been…interesting, but I need to get home.” It was nearing midnight.  
“Oh, alright, well, I can give you a lift.” He said scooting off the bed.  
“Thanks.” She nodded, she was grateful she didn’t feel like walking home in the middle of the night.  
After she secured her cd in her backpack they made their way downstairs, Finn paused at the door, “You know what, I didn’t even offer you anything to eat, are you hungry, I can make-“  
“No, no, I’m fine, I ate before I came over.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, I’m good.”  
“Alright.” He shrugged.  
When they were in the car Rae was about to tell him where she lived but he said he knew where she lived.  
“How?”  
“Oh, um, remember that sexy party?”  
“Oh, that’s right, last year.”  
“Chop.” They said in unison.  
“I forgot about that.”  
“Or maybe I just pushed it out of my mind. That was a night from hell.”  
“I don’t remember seeing you there though?” she looked at him curiously.  
“Yeah, well, me Nan, she’d just…and I left early.”  
She felt a pang in her chest, fuck, she remembered instantly Chop telling her Finn came but left because his nan was in hospital.  
“That’s, right, right, sorry.” She mumbled.  
Chancing a glance at him he shrugged. It was quiet the rest of the way until he pulled in front of her house, “So what are you doing tomorrow?”  
“Oh, um nothing, unless I have to babysit my sister.”  
“Well, if you don’t have to babysit do you wanna hang out again?”  
“Su-sure.” She furrowed her eyebrows, “But why?” she asked not being able to resist.  
“I thought we were going to get to know each other better?”  
‘Oh, you really meant that?”  
“Of course I did, Rae, I wouldn’t have said it if didn’t.”  
“Right, okay, then yeah…I’ll call you?” She drawled racking her brain, did she even know his number?  
“Here.” He lifted up and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.   
She took it and unfolded it, “My number and address.”  
“Why would I need your address?” she chuckled.  
“I don’t know, in case you wanted to write me a letter.”  
“What would it say?” she laughed.  
“Finn, you know the most about music. From May.” “Obviously.”  
“Sounds like someone pulling a prank to me.” She said as serious as she could.  
“Oi, whatever.”  
“Alright, I’ll call you tomorrow, thanks again.” She said and opened the door.  
“Wait!”  
“Yeah?” she turned in her seat.  
“Don’t I get your number?”  
“Oh, yeah sure.” She hesitated, “do you have..or..wait.” she pulled her back pack to her, she opened it up and scrawled out her info.  
She tore it out, “Here.”  
“You gave me your address?”  
“Yeah, in case you wanted to write me a letter.” She smirked.  
“What would it say?”  
She gave him a ‘duh’ look, “Dear, May, I was wrong you know the most about music, xoxo Finn.” “OBVIOULSY.”  
He full body laughed, “Whatever you say, girl.”  
“Alright, alright, I talk to you tomorrow sometime.” She said and got out of his car.  
“Goodnight May.”  
“Goodnight Finn.” She chuckled and then stood back watching as he drove off.  
–  
Two months and two weeks and 3 days it’s been since she and Finn had gotten trapped in the disable toilet, they had hung out pretty much every day since, sometimes he would even keep her company while she babysat her sister. They also on occasion sent mail to each other. When Rae got her first letter from Finn she called him immediately, he asked if she opened it and she said not yet, he said for her to open it and hung up. It was a drawing of what she assumed to be her and him, Finn with a cape on flying in the wind, with a letter ‘M’ and a little crown above it, she laughed, because a few days prior they had a bit of a row and she asked, “What are you music king?”  
She called him back and told him he drew it wrong, a few days later he got a similar letter in the mail, only she had the cape and it was donning a ‘Q’ with a crown above it.  
So having been hanging out so much it was a little weird not seeing him for a few days, she wasn’t sure what it was all about, but if she learned anything during this time it was that he came around in his own time. She had just walked in the house getting back from Izzy’s “Letter’s come for you, it’s behind the pig.” Her mum shouted from the lounge.  
Rae picked up the letter and headed to her room, she slung her backpack onto her beanbag then flopped down on her bed, getting comfortable she looked at the letter, it was addressed to May Earl. Finn. She opened it carefully, and then unfolded it.  
May,  
It’s been a tick since I last sent you a letter. And since we’ve really hung out. And I need to tell you why. As you know sometimes I’m no good with words, speaking that is, so I thought it’d be best to write you a letter so I don’t muck it up too bad or just blurt it out. So here its goes.  
I like you, fancy you that is. And this feeling, I’ve never felt this way before, I get more tongue tied than usual around you and I can’t stop the fluttering in my stomach every time I see you, or hear you, or the skip in my heart when we hug, or stop the smile that comes across my face at the mention of your name. It’s a really good feeling, but also terrifying because I don’t know if you like me back in the way I like you. The thing is, is I think you are world-class, I mean that, and you were right, you do know more about music, and I’m not just saying that to get you to like me.  
The way you talk about lyrics, I never knew feelings that deep existed, but when you explain it, I feel it. And that’s not all I like about you, there’s a list of things really, like, how kind you are, that you’re dead funny, I’ve never laughed so much in me life, and you’re always willing to help a person out, your selfless that way, and to top it off you’re just as beautiful on the outside as you are on the inside. I think about you before I go to sleep and you’re on my mind as soon as I wake up. Even through the day you’re all I can think about, it’s been that way for a while now. You’re like a song stuck in my head, one I’m desperate to keep. I just, I needed to let you know, because I can’t hold it in any longer. So there it is, well, some of it, the important parts. And…if you don’t feel the same, I can take it, I just need to know, and if you don’t I hope we can still be friends.  
No Pressure.  
Xoxo  
Finn.   
P.s. Sorry if this is all a mess, this is my first love letter.  
Rae blinked rapidly, “Love letter?” she whispered to herself.  
“He likes me, fancies me?”  
After the initial shock wore down she was grinning ear to ear wiggling around her bed, she rolled over hugging the note to her chest, “For once the guy I fancy fancies me back.” She jumped up and did a little dance around her room.  
Then sat down immediately at her desk and pulled out her notebook.  
–  
It seemed an eternity waiting for him to answer his door, she was nervous as could be, but things could only turn out for the best. The door swung open, “Rae?” he said his voice sliding up.  
“I came about your letter.”  
“Oh, yeah?”  
“Yeah.” She pulled her own letter out of her pocket, “Here.”  
He took it from her and she nodded for him to open it, she saw his visible gulp as he opened the letter, he unfolded it, she rocked on her feet a bit as he read it. She tried to contain her smile as he read.  
When he finally finished, she thinks he read it twice, he delicately folded the paper back up, “I had to read it twice to be sure.” He laughed lightly.  
She chuckled and shrugged.  
“So what now?” he asked with a bashful smile.  
She stepped forward a little and reached her hand out to fix the collar on his flannel that had flipped in. She smoothed it out and looked back up at him, her hand lingering a beat until her fingers curled around his collar tugging slightly, he put a tentative hand on her waist, and they held each other’s gaze a moment before she pulled him as he pulled her their lips colliding.  
“Whoa.” Rae breathed as they pulled away for air.   
Finn kissed her again, his arms wrapping tighter around her waist as he walked them backwards into his house.  
–  
5 months later  
Rae rolled over on her stomach to the warm spot Finn just vacated, she was sleepy and sated, and could still feel his lips on her cheek after he kissed her whispering he’d be right back. She waited a moment then rolled over and pulled the sheet up covering her chest, she reached over in Finns drawer to grab his cigarettes for him knowing he was going to smoke when he got back from the bathroom. She fumbled through the drawer and then twisted to look inside not feeling them and that’s when she spotted it, the letter she wrote him. She opened it up reading it,  
Finn,  
When I first read your letter I thought I was dreaming, but after the third read I knew I wasn’t, because none of my dreams have ever been like this, this amazing. I have many dreams about you, day, night, its constant. It’s an indescribable feeling when you find out the person you fancy in fact fancies you back. I felt like I could burst with happiness, like a warm breeze could blow me off the face of the earth, that’s the best description I have right now because I wanted to reply to your letter and deliver it to you. So by now I hope you gathered that I do fancy you back, but how could I not? You’re quiet, kind and special, just wonderful, in so many ways. Countless. But to save time because I’m anxious to get this to you I’ll just say this, Thank you, for being you, because there’s not a thing I don’t love about you.  
Xoxo  
Rae  
“What you doin’?”  
She looked up from the letter to find him with a smirk, she turned it around showing him, “You found it then.”  
“Not like it was hidden, so you kept it then?”  
“Of course, why wouldn’t I, it’s the best letter you ever wrote me.” he said as walked over.  
“Even better than the one where I detailed every single thing I wanted to do to you and what I wanted you—“ he kissed her and she talked through it a second before giving in and pulling him on top of her.  
When he broke away but lips still touching he said, “Yeah even better than that one.”  
She kissed him, his hand skimming up her side to pull the sheet off her.  
—


End file.
